The Doll with Honeyed Blood
by HopelesslyJade
Summary: "Its blood.." he whispered in surprise."What?" Hermione snorted. "Did you expect sludge to leak out of it? Surely you aren't that stupid." she spat. Draco's Honey Blooded Doll, Hermione is his to play with and imagine his surprise when he finds blood as pure as his own? Dark themes? Def. M.DracoxHermione Oneshot.


A/N: If you decide to read this one-shot then thank you for visiting. I was bored, and this wouldnt leave me alone, its the first time I wrote somthing like this so I'm fine if people hate it, non consensual sex is a touchy topic...its only non consensual in the beginning so wtf ever.

This is also my first Harry Potter fic, but certainly not my first fic ever. I'm just now getting into the Harry Potter fandom (late right I know xD) but I'm sorry to all you hardcore wizard and witches if I get anything wrong, just know I tweaked stuff and its called creative license.

This is an odd pairing I guess because they fucking hate each other but I like how dark Draco is and who better to corrupt then the golden girl Hermione Granger?

This is slightly dark I guess you could say because in the beginning Hermione doesn't really like the idea of 'being' with Malfoy but she soon gives into her urges and just let's shit happen so if you don't like reading that then you have been warned. Turn away now.

Thanks for stopping by.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters belong JK Rowling

_*And yes there is a line from the movie in there, thanks for letting me know -.-_

* * *

It was an uncharacteristically sultry summer day on the grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Even the students that were in the magically air-conditioned confines of the classrooms could feel it, especially the young witches and wizards that were dozing off in potions class. Professor Snape was droning on about the many uses of wartcap powder, a substance to be used in a fire protection potion. The Slytherin and Gyffindor students couldn't help themselves as they snored lightly throughout the lecture.

"And!" Snape shouted suddenly, waking up half of his class including Ronald and Harry.

"I would like a thirty page essay on Ashwinder eggs and how important it is that they be frozen in time."

"But professor," Hermione blurted. "That wasn't even in today's lesson!" it wasn't that Hermione couldn't do the essay, she was well aware of how flammable Ashwinder eggs were and why it was appropriate to freeze them, but she also knew that Harry and Ron didn't know that and they also hadn't listened to a word Snape said.

"Ten points from Gyffindor for your unwarranted outburst Miss Granger. Perhaps if were able to keep your friends awake during class you wouldn't have to worry about them." the professor snapped, scratching his quill against the parchment recording the point deduction.

The Slytherin class cackled as the Gyffindor students groaned in annoyance. It was like whenever they had a class with Snape, points were always taken off for the littlest things.

Hermione huffed as the bell rang, signaling lunch time. She gathered her books and met Ron and Harry at the door were they had been waiting for her.

"Thanks Hermione. You didn't have to do that for us." Harry said slinging his arm around her shoulder as Ron did the same.

"Yea, you could've just gave us your notes instead. You know Snape has it out for us, its just better not to talk in his class unless we have to."

"I didn't do that for you idiots. That wasn't fair, it really wasn't in the lesson." she said,throwing her pert little nose in the air.

Ron and Harry passed a knowing look between themselves as they wondered how Hermione actually thought they would believe her lie.

"Riiiiight." they intoned together, making Hermione giggle at they're silliness.

She loved her best friends, but sometimes she wondered how she came to be with two people that hardly had any interest in studying unlike herself. Marks were what she lived for, its how she earned the title 'Brightest Witch' of her age after all.

"Well,well,well, if isn't the mudblood and her two lovers." a cold voice spat.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle munching away at treacle tarts.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron said, his gray eyes flashing in contempt.

"Oh shut it weasel." Draco shot back not even bothering with a glance the ginger's way.

He was more interested in the girl before him. Draco loved pushing peoples buttons but he must admit to himself that his favorites to push were this particular mudblood. He enjoyed seeing how far he could push her. He knew that because of her kind and knowledgeable nature before she would do anything drastic she would back away and leave him alone, tugging the idiots along with her.

She was one of his favorite playthings.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry narrowed his green eyes as he stared down the blond wizard, he could tell that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good, as it was things that came out of his foul mouth never were.

"Nothing Potter, I just came to let your girlfriend know a little something." Malfoy turned to Hermione and gave an easy smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she was so tired of Draco. For some reason these past few weeks he's been relentless in attacking her verbally and quite frankly she was tired of him seeking her out.

It was childish and stupid.

"What?"

"You know that hippogriff you and the oaf of a grounds keeper are so fond of?"

Hermione's eyes bugged as he spoke of Buckbeak.

_"_What about Buckbeak, Malfoy? What did you do?"

"Oh _I_ didn't do anything Granger. I just got wind that an executioner was sent to get rid of it. Good thing too, the monster ruined on of my best cloaks." Malfoy sounded indifferent as he inspected the sleeve of his new cloak.

"When!" Hermione shouted, causing several students to stop and stare at her as the passed in the hallway.

Malfoy pulled back the sleeve of his cloak to stare at his watch.

"Before lunch.. which is in about ten minutes." he said flippantly.

Hermione's face flushed in anger, she knew that it was all Malfoy's fault that Buckbeak was going to die, but the rational part of her reasoned that being mad at him would fix nothing. So she just watched as Malfoy snapped his fingers ordering his followers to come with him.

"See you there, mudblood." he called over his shoulder as he left Ron Harry and Hermione in the middle of the hall.

* * *

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione screeched, stomping on the grounds towards Draco.

Malfoy turned and sneered, his sharp blue eyes twinkling in ill placed mirth.

"Sorry mudblood, you missed the show." Draco pointed beyond the rocks were a lifeless hippogriff lay slaughtered on the ground.

Crabbe and Goyle cackled as Ron, Harry and Hermione turned green and glanced away from the awful sight.

"This is all your fault!" Hermione screamed, drawing her wand and pressing it to Malfoy's adam's apple.

Malfoy wasn't the least bit afraid as he stared into her fiery brown eyes, ice blue on warm brown.

"What are you going to do, halfbreed?" he jeered.

"Unforgivable my arse? Over a stupid beast?" he gave a harsh laugh.

"I wouldn't think twice about it." she dug out.

"'Hermione, no. He's not worth it." Ron said sadly, grasping her shoulders tightly.  
Hermione pressed her wand deeper into Malfoy's throat, then sighed and lowered it.

Malfoy snorted. He knew she wouldn't do anything, like he said before her kindness and rational nature wouldn't let her do such rash things. Well at least that was what he thought.

He didn't see it but Draco's laugh had caused Hermione to snap and suddenly she reared back her hand and slapped him hard on the cheek.

The flesh hitting hard against flesh sounded with a resounding 'clap' as it echoed around them.

The shock was written plainly on his face, as Malfoy stared at Hermione. He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves as she struggled to take deep calming breaths.

"You sniveling little mudblood. I'll make you pay for touching me like that and sullying my pure skin." Malfoy growled, clutching his face in his hands while he recovered from the shock of being hit by the golden girl.

Hermione didn't know it, but even with the insults that Draco threw her way he was relishing in the heat that radiated off of the mark Granger had caused with her hand.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought, as he glared at the young witch through lustful eyes.

Malfoy couldn't understand for the life of him why he was suddenly so interested in her. Insulting her was one thing, but lately Draco found himself seeking her out just so he could bother her to see what kind of reaction he would get from his teasing.

This reaction though, he enjoyed immensely. Hermione was seething and her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were alight with a deadly fire.

She bit her full bottom lip as if to hold back a retort and Draco couldn't help himself as he imagined those lips on him. It should have disgusted him, but the thought of the feisty muggle born girl writhing beneath him was a thought that made him painfully hard. Quickly he adjusted himself as to not show his shameful arousal for the girl with the dirty blood.

"Crabbe! Goyel! Lets go!" Malfoy barked. He shoved passed Hermione only pausing briefly to whisper, "Don't worry Granger, you'll get yours."

Then he walked briskly towards the castle, Crabbe and Goyel scrambling to catch up with the strides that his long legs made.

_'She needs to be taught a lesson.'_ he decided suddenly. _'No one is to touch me like that. Especially not a filthy little hybrid like her. I don't care how hard she makes me she will learn in due time.'_

* * *

Hermione was in a sullen mood for the rest of the day. Even during class where she was mostly active and talkative she didn't once raise her hand to answer a question, and her parchment that was usually scribbled neatly on with notes was blank.

"'Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly, and he and Harry followed Hermione around the library. They hadn't once left her side,besides the inconvenience of different classes, ever since she fell into a ill mood after Buckbeak's death.

"I'm perfectly fine guys." she ran her slim fingers along the spines of books, trying to find one that she could use on her essay for Snape's class. She finally found one but it was too high for her to reach.

"Are you sure?" Harry said skeptically, easily reaching above Hermione's head and handing her the book she wanted.

She smiled tightly at Harry as she place the book in the crook of her arm, telling the boys that she was anything but fine.

"Hermione there's nothing we can do for Buckbeak now that he's gone. It does you no good sitting around and moping about it."

Hermione nodded absently at Ron as she made her way to the checkout desk were Madam Pince gave her a smile, which was a rare thing to see on the old woman's usually strict face.

"Miss Granger, I trust you can keep my book safe yes?" It was a rhetorical question because Madam Pince knew that Hermione was one of the few students that actually held books in high regard.

"Yes of course Madam." she said distantly.

"Hermione wait up!" Harry and Ron chased her as she nearly glided out of the library and into the hall.

She turned on them, causing the boys to almost topple over each other in their haste to not bump into her.

"You guys, there is _nothing_ wrong with me. I just want to be alone for a little while okay, I suggest you two follow my example and go check out a book to prepare for Snape's essay."

Harmione drew a sigh of relief when Harry and Ron grudgingly left to the library.

The truth was she wasn't really all that torn up about Buckbeak's death, she was sad however that wasn't why she was acting so oddly. Malfoy had been paying special attention to Hermione for the last few weeks and she had no idea why. It bothered her to no end not knowing what Draco was up to but she couldn't figure it out at all, plus that warning he uttered to her hung around in her head like a pest

_'Don't worry Granger, you'll get yours.'_ What the bloody hell did that mean?

Hermione shook her head, causing her thick brown curls to swish about on her back.

Whatever she wasn't going to worry about that,she had a paper to do.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was up in his chambers staring out at the grounds through his window. He didn't know why he was staring out, usually the obnoxiously bright blue sky and shining sun irritated him; he preferred darker weather. It made sense though when he saw a flash of brown curls making their way to the big oak tree.

Draco watched as Granger sat at the base of the tree, and opened a big book (surprise, surprise) onto her milky white thighs,she wasn't wearing the usual black tights to accompany her school uniform due to the warm weather.

He clenched his fingers onto the edge of the windowsill, grasping at the stone like he wanted to hold onto the girl's legs, pulling her towards him in the most violent way possible. His pale hands itched at the thought of wrapping them around her, whether she enjoyed it or not he didn't really care; just as long as he had his hands on her.

She shifted and he watched as her brown hair gave off a reddish hue in the bright sunlight, the way she smiled to herself as her eyes flitted over the text irked him.

"Draco,"

"What, is it Goyel?" Malfoy snapped, still staring out at the Granger girl.

Gregory took an involuntary step back, understanding that Draco was in a bit of a mood. Like that was anything different.

"I just wanted to know what you were staring at so hard. It looks like you want to burn a hole through the window."

Goyel didn't move fast enough this time as Malfoy rounded on him, his eyes glinted with silent malice. Draco grabbed the back of Goyel's head and pressed it to the glass in front of him.

"That is what I'm looking at Goyel."

"I donf thee anfing." his words came out garbled because of the way Draco had his cheek pressed to the glass.

"Look there Goyel. At the tree." he increased his pressure on Goyel's head causing him to let out a little shriek of pain.

Goyel's flat brown eyes searched the grounds below him until he spotted what Malfoy was going on about. There under the shade of a large oak tree sat Hermione Granger staring studiously at the pages of a huge thick book, she stared at it so intently it looked like her nose was almost touching the pages of the old worn text.

"Ithh Granger." Goyel said simply.

Draco let go of Goyels head and took a step back.

"Yes, its Hermione. Look at her, she looks so smug as if she's better then anyone else. She doesn't have the right to look like that does she Goyel? Not a filthy muggle-born like her."

Goyel shrugged saying "Do you want me to go wipe that look off of her face?"

Malfoy took on a thoughtful look as if he was seriously contemplating sending Goyel to go hit the girl, but then shook his head.

"No, I'll do it myself. Why don't you go fetch Crabbe and keep Potter and Weasley busy so they don't interrupt me."

"Oh, sure thing Draco."

Goyel followed dutifully behind as Draco lead him out of the Slytherin house dorms, before they went they're separate ways.

_'Let's see what kind of response I will elicit from Granger this time._' Malfoy thought as he stalked onto the outside grounds, towards the oak tree that Hermione was sitting at.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the little mutt. Tell me Granger,how does it feel to be so unmagically fit that you have to study twice as hard then everyone else."

Hermione's cheeks flamed in silent anger as she tried to focus on the book in her hands, ignoring Malfoy's jeering comments.

Draco didn't like the fact that she was ignoring him. He was not to be ignored.

In one swift movement he kicked the potions book from her hands, causing it to fall closed on the ground beside her. In another instant he was on his knees, straddling Hermione's legs on either side.

Hermione could feel his cool breath on her face as he leaned closer.

"Don t ignore me little witch. Didn't your parents teach you to respect a superior? Or are the muggles too stupid to grasp that kind of concept?"

Now he had her attention, the quiet fury was set in her jaw and the venomous look in her eye.

With a flourish Hermione pulled her wand out of a fold in her robe and had it pressed against Malfoy's throat, but the wizard was faster and already had his trained on her.

He quite liked the way the milky pillar of her throat contracted as she swallowed thickly.

"What do you want Draco." she bit out pressing her wand harder into Malfoy's throat in turn making him increase the pressure on his.

"Only to teach you a lesson, you filthy little thing. You never are to touch me." Hermione tried to turn her head away from Malfoy, uncomfortable with his close proximity but Malfoy wasn't having it, he grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

Hermione tried to struggle but it only caused Draco to press his hard body against her, pinning her between him and the solid oak tree.

Malfoy breathed in Hermione's face, briefly disarming her as the smell filled her senses. It was the sharp icy smell of peppermint.

Draco taking notice of her slightly dazed state moved to Hermione's ear, his breath tickling against the outer shell and he whispered before Hermione had the chance to counter.

"Imperio." he muttered seductively and immediately Hermione felt herself go under his control.

He leaned back on his heels and smirked. Holding out his hand he said "Come Granger, give me your wand."

_'No no no no no NO!'_ Hermione thought panicked as she watched,her hand move on its own accord as if it wasn't attached to her, and place her wand neatly in the palm of Draco's awaiting hand.

"Good girl!" he praised, patting the mass of soft brown curls atop the girl's head as he pocketed the wand with his own.

"Oh what to do what to do? Hmm Granger? Your completely in my control. What do you say I make you do?" Draco taunted.

The baleful look she gave him told Malfoy that she wasn't enjoying this as much as he was. Not that he cared in the slightest. She was his doll to play with, not the other way around.

Now that he had this kind of control over her however he didn't really know what to do with it or himself. He could do anything he wanted the possibilities were limitless. Malfoy grasped her shoulders and Hermione glared at him through slitted eyes.

"What is wrong with you Malfoy? Let me go!" she growled, beginning to squirm, but he was having none of it. Draco roughly pushed her against the oak, locking his hips to hers and placing each hand on both sides of her head on the trunk of the tree.

He could see now that Hermione's brave front was starting to crumble before him, she was scared and to be honest the fear he felt radiating from her excited him in more ways than one. She shook violently,trying to break from his control as he leaned into her. Her doe like chocolate brown eyes widened,glossing over with unshed tears, and her pale cheeks flushed with her struggling effort.

She looked just like the dirty little china doll he wanted her to be.

Her petal pink lips parted and she breathed harshly into his face, filling his nose with the intoxicating sent of rich honey.

He had to give it to her, the little witch fought hard pushing against him as forcefully as the spell would allow. Hermione couldn't believe that this was actually happening, she tried to convince herself that this was a horrible nightmare, that she had fallen asleep outside while reading over the book; but the somewhat reassuring thought was broken to pieces when she felt something poking her in the abdomen.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" Malfoy purred, twirling a lock of her unruly hair between his fingers. "There's nothing you'd want me to do to you? To make you do to me?"

"Bite me." she gritted harshly between her clenched teeth, spitting on his cheek.

Malfoy let out a low chuckle, as he wiped the saliva from his face.

The thought was rather intriguing. He had her bounded so to speak and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He could feel his grip on his own emotions slipping, he didn't want to resist the urges he wasn't aware he had, why should he when she gave him such a beautiful invitation?

"Of course, my little doll." Draco's lips ghosted up the column of her throat, nipping at the major artery as Hermione gasped. Draco had accidentally nicked her with his teeth, pulling away he stared at the small cut surprised that the liquid leaking out of it was not inky black or muddy but a crimson red like his own. He lapped at the wound and the copper taste of the blood mixed with the essence of her skin.

"Its blood.." he whispered in surprise.

"What?" Hermione snorted. "Did you expect sludge to leak out of it? Surely you aren't that stupid." she spat.

Malfoy ignored her as he reached her chin and planted a kiss that would be considered loving if under different circumstances. Then he came to her lips, glancing up at her briefly it was all Hermione could do, but sit stoically as Malfoy's lips crashed onto hers, biting and licking at her own demandingly. She could feel her lips begin to redden and swell from the bruising kiss, as he forced entry between her lips.

"Move or something Granger." he whispered against them. "Make a noise...do something." Draco was frustrated by her lack of response to him, then realized that she would have to do something if he told her to.

Hermione, now given vague permission, let out a disgusted muffled scream and bucked her hips, trying to get him off of her. Too bad for her it only seemed to spur the young wizard on rather then deter him, he forcefully gripped Hermione's hips, his long pale fingers digging into her pasty flesh pulling her flush against him.

Hermione could feel his aroused member digging into her stomach, hard and unforgiving. She let out a shuttering breath into Draco's mouth as he forcibly ground it into her.

"Let's try this again, hmmm little dolly?" Malfoy panted heavily. "Respond!" he punctuated his statement by grinding his hardness into her pelvis.

Hermione was suddenly thrusted in to a feeling of calmness, as if she was floating. Malfoy increased his power on the spell and Hermione felt herself stiffly throw her arms around his shoulders, placing her head into the crook of his neck bringing herself closer to Malfoy.

Inwardly she knew that her skin should be crawling right now, being this close to him but she couldn't ignore the wetness pooling in her underwear in her body's response to Malfoy's friction. It bothered her.

Draco was enjoying himself immensely, and the satisfied sigh he let out caused him to lose his grip a little.

"Get the bloody hell.. off of me!" Hermione wasn't struggling, and the venom she tried to inject into her voice was waning.

"I'm not done playing with you yet." Malfoy teased his doll, and leaned back. He removed her cloak, throwing it onto the ground behind him. Then, popping the buttons on her cardigan and collard shirt he left her on only her maroon and gold tie and innocent white bra. Mimicking what he did to Hermione's clothes he left them in a heap behind him.

Malfoy forcefully pressed his nude torso against Hermione, earning a sharp intake of breath and a shudder. She relaxed and Draco was mildly disappointed that she was no longer putting up a fight but no matter.

"Giving in already? Its no fun to play with a lifeless doll,Hermione." he sneered.

"Ugh.. get on with it!" Hermione forced, needfully pushing her body up against Malfoy's her neck and chest flushed.

Malfoy's hands were now traveling up Hermione's stomach, relishing in the quiver he elicited from her. Brushing his hand over the surface of her naked skin, climbing her torso until he reached the nuance of the bra. Draco moved over it with a single finger, memorized by the innocent simpleness of the girl's choice. Hermione didn't know why but she could feel a tingling sensation starting to build inside of the pit of her stomach. A smirk bloomed on Malfoy's face as Hermione's nipple puckered under his touch and it grew when she cried out as he grasped the firm mound in his hand.

Quickly losing interest with the unwanted barrier he popped the front clasp of her bra and chucked it, and wasted no time tweaking the pink nipples to the point of pain, abandoning the soft touches he began with.

As much as Hermione refused to admit it...she was beginning to enjoying her self.

"Please, just... " Hermione breathed.

"Just.. what?" Malfoy tormented twisting the engorged peaks of her breast, he wanted to hear her say it now that she seemed to want this just as much as he did.

"Touch me." she whimpered then immediately she bit down on her bottom lip, like she couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth.

As the golden girl was questioning her morals, Draco was wasting no time with hiking up the witches skirt to her thighs; pulling down her cotton underwear and unbuttoning his own slacks and bloomers.

Getting onto his knees, he nudged Hermione's thighs apart. When Draco pressed the head of his cock onto Hermione's swollen clit she cried out arching her back against the tree.

"Hmmm..." Draco mused. "That noise wont do, wouldn't want someone stumbling onto our little game right?" Before Hermione had the time to ask him what he was going on about, Draco unknotted her tie and tightened it securely around her mouth.

"Much better. Now let's prepare you, shall we?"

Draco's long slim finger not so gently probed Hermione's dripping sex, searching for the entrance and coaxing low muffled moans from the young witch.

Her breathing sped as he pumped in and out of her, and when he added a second finger the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head but much to her dismay he pulled out with a devilish smirk.

"I'm tempted to stop now that your enjoying this, but I'm going to fucking explode."

Malfoy positioned himself and slowly pushed into the girl's warmth, placing his head into the crook of her sweaty neck to muffle his own scream as the tightness of her walls closed around his engorged cock.

The spell broke, as his body rolled in pleasure, but neither of them seemed to notice or care.

Draco roughly pulled Hermione towards him so that her wetness would bury his erection inside of her slick walls.

Hermione let out a low cry of pain, her sharp nails digging into Malfoy's lean shoulders. It felt good, but at the same time her body wanted to pull away from the slight discomfort. Malfoy took notice and paused briefly letting the girl get used to intrusion.

After a few moments Harmione rocked her hips and Draco didn't have to ask twice before pulling almost all the way out then slamming back in. Harmione's heart stuttered as she road the waves of pain and pleasure as Malfoy pounded away mercilessly inside her.

"This is no longer needed." Malfoy growled, pulling the tie from around her mouth seeking her soft lips.

Draco leaned in pressing his lips unto Hermione's, quckining his pace roughly pushing in and out of her. Malfoy explored Hermione's mouth and to his surprise she whimpered telling him that she was close and couldn't hold off any longer.

Draco slid his hand down her flat stomach, reaching her sensitive bundle and rubbed at it tweaking harshly. She arched, her breathing hitched as her walls clamped around him and she let loose a string of expletives that Draco swallowed into his mouth.

He continued to thrust himself over and over into Hermoine's body, which was spasmodic with the after shock of her orgasm, he shudderd and released his load into her with a loud grunt.

Pulling out Malfoy smirked at Hermione in her post-coital bliss. She glared at him, pulling her cloak around herself and pushing down her skirt.

"This isn't going to happen again." she said her voice was lowered to an indignant whisper.

"Oh contraire, my little doll. This will be happening quite frequently."

Hermione huffed at the gleam in his cold blue eyes, but didn't fight him as he tilted her chin and nipped at her bottom lip drawing her honeyed blood

* * *

A/N: Those of you who are butthurt over this, yes I know that some of you are. Don't leave me a review complaining about it. You were _**forewarned**_! It isnt my problem that you decided to push your boundaries and keep reading. I also have no idea how old the characters are in this year so please dont give me flap on that either.

If you did like it please leave your review and thank you so much for stopping by ^.^


End file.
